Drawing the Lines!
by Aishiie
Summary: Miku a techy begginer artist goes and attend an art school when she suddenly met a pink haired girl(s?) who was a writer- or was she an artist- ? Wait are there two pink haired girls? But why do they look the same? Just who is she?
1. Drawing the Lines! Chapter 1: Miku

Who was she? Who do I really ...

Why is this happening..?

It hurt so much. I want us to be happy. Though, who am I really talking about?

 _"Miku, I love you."_

"I..."

"I ... "

"I love you too ..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Running along the path of a crowded street , along with her crinkled tie and half buttoned vest was a teal haired girl, currently running late on her first day in class.

Granted it was the time of vacation and summer to enjoy yourselves with beach balls and swimming she instead was going to an specific education program. For what reason?

Was she a bad student? No.

Did her parents forced her? No.

Was she just studious? No, shes lazy but shes smart and doesnt need to attend school programs to get better. She, infact, chose to go to school in her own will.

Why you asked? Lets just see how the certain girl will go on about on her way to a specific destination.

The girl being currently mentioned is named Hatsune Miku. She can be describe as a sweet looking girl especially with those beautiful teal eyes that seemed so enticing, cute button nose and with such cupid bow lips, any one who saw her would probably gawk at her angelic beauty. Her petite and slender figure and legs seems childlike yet womanly at the same time. A true beauty indeed with a golden heart. Hatsune Miku is a bubbly character who always looks out for others despite them not being the purest of hearts, she would never do anything to hurt someone despite doing questionable things.

.

.

.

Speaking of questionable things this teal haired 17 year old student seems to have an odd way of spending her summer by speeding up her pace under the hot blazing sun. Her teal bangs brushes to her eyes as she saw far from the horizon the gates of the building that she would be going to spend most of her summer to.

Speeding up pass a golden plaque the was welcomed with glowing throught rays of the sun that stands an Art and Literature School Program. This program seemed to have caught Mikus attention and decided taking classes there. Giving a little more background to the girl, Hatsune Miku is the only daughter of one of the highest manufacturers of technology, the Crypton Inc.

Ever since Miku was a kid she has been given all the technologies needed to support her and encourage her hobbies, to which have been mostly art and becoming a manga artist. However having all the technologies to aid her ever since she had not been able to adapt at the real tools that have been commonly used in the art community. She has never fully experiences the stroke of the brushes, to feel the certain drive and inspiration like the famous reinassance artists, having a muse, get spilled with paint and all those other things that she's yet to know about. She want to feel that thriving, that same natural feeling that mostly decent artists do. Feeling somewhat unworthy of being called an artist she have decided to enter this summer program in order to hone her skills in the traditional media instead of being shoved with technologies that would lead to nothing by her parents.

Miku was glad that she was somewhat being allowed to do what she wants, but sometimes she feels as if she was being treated like a baby in every little thing she does by her parents and their assisstance in the Hatsune household . This leads to the reason she decided to atleast try doing things to her own- and as to why she is currently late on the program she was so looking forward to.

Miku sighed as she remembered how eager she was regarding to this last night that barely made her get any proper sleep. She chuckled slightly at her pathetic state, but theres nothing to do so she just tried to let her self loathing be.

Well, she just had to try next time ~

Gulping a huge amount of air, Miku once again dashed hurriedly to the entrance of the building. Hoping to get information as soon as possible to not possibly further the delay of her in her class more.

Catching her breath she slowed down her pace and she approached the lobby meekly to avoid unecessary attention.

"E-excuse me" she said as she nervously went up to the information center where a man seem to be lost in his own little world Trying not to surprise the man Miku carefully nudge him with a gentle voice. "H-hello?? ... C-can i .. Uh.. Ask the way to the art programs building..?"

Gentle sapphire eyes locked on to the teal ones as they fully take in the form on the small girl infront him. Recognizing the outfit of the teal haired girl as one of the students. In disbelief of students still wandering around he tried once again to registered the question of the girl. The blue-haired person in the information desk stood there seemed a bit dazed but answered in a perplexed way as if not believing he is the one being talked to answered "Oh- um me? Im also new here and waiting for my Senpai who was suppose to help me start knowing my task here but.." he replied trailing off. He really doesnt know how to fully explain it considering her and the girl are both fresh on this situation.

The blue haired kind looking man even though somewhat new, still wanted to help the poor lost girl, he tried his best gathering the building information lay out from beneath his desk and tried pointing out the direction of the girls preffered destination " If you go on the left side of the building and walk up to the 5th door on the second floor you should be able to go to the class where they are probably scheduled to practice on painting." he beamed enthusiastically as he sucessfully help the girl despite him also being new.

Getting an answer to her question she beamed back to the gentle looking man trying to remember his features. She might be able to meet him again and thank him for his assisstance. Thanking him , the teal haired girl rush to the direction told to her remembering every bit of information give to make sure she does not mess up once again. She smiled gleefuly as she dash to the strairs excitement evident in every step.

 _" I can't wait to meet my new classmates."_

She smiled in her thought as she continued running, still day dreaming on her way.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile the man in the information center watched as the teal blur disappeared from his sight. Laughing proudly about hus help he decided to put back the paper of the school building lay out beneath his desk once again. Taking one more glance at the paper he notice something odd. Having a certain realization, the smile of the blue haired man seemed to be slowly washed away and had been replaced be a face of disbelief as he realized he had given the opposite direction to the young girl. Panicking he went to glance once again on the direction where the teal haired girl went. Realizing she was no where in sight the blue haired man slumped down on his desk with a paleness evident to his once gleeful face.

"Oh shit.."

Strucked by the thought he didnt do much help at all, the blue haired man just silently wept internally with him dramatically saying

"W-wait- comebaccckkkkkkkk!" in his head.

"Meiko is gonna kill me .."


	2. Drawing the Lines! Chapter 2: Writer

Following the blue haired mans instructions Miku went to go to the room she was told to.

Miku calmly knocked on the door.

No answer.

She tried again.

Still no answer.

At this point she have decided to go and slowly open the door, expecting to get an earful but instead she was met with a pink haired girl sitting alone surrounded by scraps of paper around her. "Oh? She must be drawing.." Miku thought as she cautiously approached the occupied girl. She felt a little shocked to see that it was not an illustrator at all and instead possibly an author. Miku has always been facsinated by their ways of expression and she cant help but take a look at the woman right before her and try not to disturb her in her own little world for a while. Waiting for her to take notice of her she seemed to try looking at the physical appreance of the pink haired girl. She was wearing a black yet possibly a little too big hoodie yet Miku can practically pinpoint that she has such womanly appearance based on her looks even if she cant fully see her figure in that outfit. And those cerulean blue eyes, they look so gentle that Miku cant seem to help but look at.

Noticing her paper being over cast by a shadow, the pink haired girl looked up to see two big bright teal eyes staring at her with child like innocence and curiousity. Blood rushed up to the more matured looking girl and she scrambled and flail all over to see someone looking intently at her. She is shy to be looked to in that way- someone seemed interested in her, specially such a cute girl like this!!- shaking off that thought she decided to let it be and tried to calmly ask "M-may I help you..?" yet sadly she failed and resulted to stuttering.

Finding the pink haired girls gentleness cute, Miku gave one of her brightest smile to the girl as her way of letting the girl loosen up a little.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didnt mean to i just didnt want to disturb you.. You seemed really ay peace." Miku said trying to ease the writer.

"A-ah.. We'll I really just get like that when i am trying to think of possible scenarios for my stories.. What brings you here?" The girl admitted shyly yet at the same time seemed to be feeling at ease at the sudden girls company.

Miku slumping down at the desk near the pink haired girl due to the exhaustion of running spoke " I was trying to find the art room but i guess i ended up at here because i was given the wrong direction accidentally probably.." as she rubbed the back of her neck along with a tired laugh. "Why are you all alone here?" she asked curiousity getting the better of her.

"Oh, you must have met Kaito, he is new here and sometimes he does make a lot of mistakes. Thats why a friend of ours always try to keep him on track but she probably went to grab something and you came on the wrong time when she was gone." A soft chuckle came from the girls lips and she eases up a little. "And to the other question, no I am not alone, the other students are just at the library doing our usual reading activity while im here trying to make a story.." she said as she went to sit back properly and tapping her pen in the notebook she was writing onto minutes ago.

Noticing the shyness and awkwardness of the first meeting being lift up, Miku closed her eyes a little admiring the small little accident. For some reason they just met, yet she enjoyed her company.

Also silently watching, the pink haired girl seems to be also comfortable around her even for just meeting for the first time, ofcourse not in a way where they would admit it. It would just be too creepy to say out of the blue. So they remained in that sate of peacefulness until-

"Ack!!"

Grabbing her belongings Miku looked at the girl and said " S-sorry i forgot i was suppose to be in the other side- It was nice meeting you though- Im sure we can get to talk more once im finish settling up in here i just- gahhh..!" as she clumsily wobbled out the classroom.

A chuckle escaped the once shy girl and went out to also follow the energetic yet panicking teal haired girl. "Wait! May I ask what your name is first?" She asked as she clutched her scraps of paper she just recently tore off.

"HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUUU!!!" said the smaller one as she runs off down the stares.

With Miku out of the scene there still stood the pnk haired girl smiling to herself as she seemed to have met a new friend. She rarely made friends but that girl seems to just suddenly became an exception as she thought to herself as she went back in.

Oh well it looks like she might possibly have an story to create for now..


	3. Drawing the Lines! Chapter 3: Artists

Reaching the oppsite- possibly correct-- side of the building this time Miku wasted no time in pushing the door or the art room. Surprisingly the teacher didnt seem to be mad at her sudden burst in the classroom. Instead they seemd to be looking at someone else instead.

Puzzeld, Miku tried following the direction of their gazes until her eyes directed down to the scene infront of her. There stand a pink haired girl, covered in paint, sketchbooks all drenched by the water colors and all her brand new prisma colored pencils scattered around the floor. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization of her reckless action.

"Ack- im really sorry i- i didnt know you were so i ah uhm-"

"Do.." the fallen girl spoke.

 _What?_

"What?? Ah.. I cant seem to quite hear you ehehe..." the teal haired girl weakly laughed as she tried to cautiously approached a pink haired girl again this time for a different reason.

 _Doesnt this situation seemed all to familiar? And that person looks familiar too.._

The fallen pink haired girl, still covered in paint stood up, a few inches taller than Miku looked down on her with those cold blue cerulean eyes. Miku on the other hand's mind seemed to have drifted off somewhere.

 _Hmm. This really seems awfully familiar.._

"Are you listening to me?" the victim spat venomously. "Do you even know how much this all costs and how important they are?" She said as she continues glaring daggers at the seemingly confused looking child.

Shaking the wondering thoughts at her head and currently focusing at the situation infront of her, the words that only came out of the teal haired girls mouth is "Are you a traditional artist?"

The pink haired girl fuming with more anger upon the teal haired girls ignorance to her state she was about to speak once more until she felt a pair of hands grabbing her own and seeing a pair of child like teal eyes looking at her with pure happiness she seemed to be taken aback.

"You know how to use all of these????" the teal haired girl exclaimed at the spilled tools as the owner just dumbly nodded to the person she was suppose to mad to. "You are probably so amazing at art!! All my life i have been mostly using technologies in making art and i have never experience making traditional masterpieces before!!" teal once again said to the dumbfounded pink as the whole class seems to be just looking at how the situation is taking place as the new comer kept on rambling like a child.

"- and it would be totally awesome if you could get to teach me how to learn too!! Im currently bad at how at im standing at art in traditional right now and you would be a great help!!" the teal beamed finishing her story.

Once the pink haired girl was finished being lost to the teal haired girls annoying voice and eyes she snapped back to reality and yanked her hands off the supposedly disgusting creature based on her recent emotions.

Flushed with a rosy hue she stated "I would never teach a digital artists such as you and specially after what you did just now." as she scoffed leaving the room.

Leaving the whole scene to the teal haired girl alone, a realization started dawning on her.

 _Wait.. Isnt she the writer from the other building...??_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ _ **DUNDUN yes its two Lukas lol**_ _ **Watch as i try to make more sense of it in the next chapters!! I hope its enjoyable so far**_ _ **R and R !!**_


End file.
